Locked In
by KHAngel
Summary: Sora, Riku, Kairi and the gang get locked in the High School overnight! What could happen? Absolute chaos… R & R!
1. Crimes and Punishments

**Summary: **Sora, Riku, Kairi and the gang get locked in the High School overnight! What could happen? Absolute chaos…

**Note: **I may add two characters of my own I here from a previous story I made and deleted. Then again, I may not. We'll see. Also, this takes place after the second game, simply because I like how the characters look better than in the first, so if you haven't seen how the characters look now, I'll describe it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts… Damn you Japan for getting the second game on Wednesday! TT-TT

.:Ages:.

Sora-15

Kairi-15

Riku-16

Selphie-14

Tidus-14

Wakka-16

Yuffie-17

Aerith-17

Roxas-15

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**BRRINNGG!**_

The fourth period bell erupted through the halls of Destiny High School. Students stampeded out of their classrooms like a herd of wild animals getting loose in the zoo. The once peaceful hallways were now as loud an air horn being blown by the fat frat guy sitting behind you at a football super bowl. Why was it suddenly crazy through out the halls? One word. Lunch. Yes, lunch. The time of the day where we all come together to eat a nice hearty meal. Chat with your friends. Buy your food from the buffet or have your mother make you a meal with all the basic food groups. Lunch… the time of day you can eat in peace.

**NOT! **

It's amazing how when you get to lunch that you have to put up with the popular kids sitting at the table behind you, just knowing they're gossiping about you. Or have the jocks howling over all the hot girls that pass the table. It's a wonder why you don't get food poisoning from the Lunch Lady's horrible "slop of the day". You know you can see your meal move an inch _on your plate_. But, hey, why eat that when you can have your mother make you lunch? You open up your paper bag, and what do you see? Cheese and crackers or a half eaten salami sandwich. Mm-mmm! Good eaten! But, wait; aren't you forgetting the best part of your lunch break? Oh, yes, of course! Who could forget the—

"FOOD FIGHT!"

_And that's when this story really starts…_

-Nine Minutes Ago-

A boy stepped out of the extremely long lunch line holding a plastic red food tray. He had brown spikey hair that had a hint of copper in it. His royal blue orbs danced around the crowded cafeteria. His eyes landed on a table in the far back… in the corner. He made his through the "aisle" of different tables. He called the rows the tables were in the "aisle" because you had to make your way through different types of people. None of his friends really understood that nickname he gave it. Why they didn't, _he_ didn't understand. It basically was like an aisle. One table was "stocked" with the populars, another full of jocks. And then there were the band geeks, the skaters, the Goths, and the rebels. Then… there was his table. The 'outcast' table.

The brunette finally reached his destination. He set his tray down and sat on the four-legged plastic chair. As he pulled his chair up towards the table, his blue orbs scanned it. At his table were his closest friends. Most of them which he knew his whole life. The others he just recently met and they became such great friends. A girl, who was sitting diagonally three chairs down from the brunette, ((**A/N:** Meaning she was sitting on the opposite side of the table, three chairs down from him. Got it? Good. Back to the story.)) lifted her head, sensing the presence of her friend. She had brown hair with a hint of red in it. A pink ribbon was tied in the back, letting a long curl go down her back. Her eyes were ocean green and she was wearing a spaghetti-strap pink and white dress, which stopped to her ankles. Her shoes were brown boots and she had many bracelets on her wrists.

"Hi, Sora." She politely said with a smile curving on her rosy lips. The boy who she greeted to raised his head, some mashed potatoes stuffed in his mouth, and he quickly gave it all he could to swallow. Once his first bite was down he used his sleeve to remove the remaining potato fragments from his mouth. He let out a sigh of relief, having swallowed the tasteless, yet very chunky mashed potatoes. His eyes closed he his lips curved a smile in return to his friend.

"Hello, Aerith." He greeted. Hearing his voice made the rest of his companions raise their heads to look at him. Another girl to his right beamed at him. She had red hair that stopped just past her shoulders, her bangs curved to one side of her face. She had mystifying blue eyes that could make you get lost in them for eternity. She wore a pink vest half zipped up, revealing the white tank-top under it with a black hood that draped over her delicate shoulders. She had a pink miniskirt with two zipper pockets and a pair of white black laced boots the rose above her ankles. Around her neck was a precious stone pendant and one light purple bracelet on her wrist.

Sora felt someone's eyes on him and slowly turned his head to the girl. Their eyes met. He smiled even bigger seeing his pearly white grin. "Hi, Kairi." He said, laughing slightly. She let out a small giggle and nodded her greeting to him. Sora then looked to his left to see his other life-long friend, Riku. Riku had long silver hair and bangs. His hair stopped past his shoulders and his bangs almost covered his hypnotizing silver-blue eyes. His eyes were really green mixed with silver but in the light, they turned icy blue. He wore a short sleeve white zipper vest; his yellow shirt being exposed underneath it. He had on long light blue pants and black shoes. He had muscles that all the girls went after and around his wrists he had on chain bracelets. "Hi, Riku." The teenage boy turned away from his lunch and looked at Sora. He smirked and nodded in response.

"Hiiiii, Sora!" a voice said, erupting in Sora's ears. He quickly turned to a girl directly across from him. She had pretty green eyes and brown hair the swirled up to the sides of the head. She wore a yellow jumper-dress with a black jacket over it. Her brown boots kicked back and forth underneath the table. She let out an innocent giggle at the expression she made Sora give her. "Aren't cha gonna answer me?" she asked giggling again.

"Ha ha, sorry, Selphie! Hi to you too!" Sora said beaming at his friend.

"Yo! Sora!" another voice erupted Sora's ears. This time it belonged to a short dirty blond, spikey haired boy. Sora turned to him. It's a wonder his neck isn't killing him from all the sudden neck turning. The boy had blue eyes and wore a short sleeve yellow hoodie and jean shorts, his feet having red sandals on them. The boy, Tidus, then slapped the boy next him on the shoulder, causing the boy to spit out his soda onto his lunch tray in front of him. Tidus let out a good hearty laugh at this and the boy turned to him, not amused. He had red hair swirled up above his head with a blue headband across his forehead and dirt brown eyes. His sleeveless jersey shirt was yellow and he wore jeans that stopped at his knees. Although you couldn't see it, you could hear his black sandals tapping lightly against the tiled cafeteria floor in aggravation.

"Tidus! What's your problem, ya?" his voice had an annoyed tone to it. It made Selphie scoot her chair a bit further away from Tidus, knowing that the boy, Wakka, was going to do something drastic. Her outfit was new and she didn't want blood on it.

"Say you're sorry, Tidus! Don't make a scene!" another boy across from Wakka said annoyed. He had shiny blond hair that had a wavy look to it because it curved up a bit. His deep blue eyes glistened, slightly annoyed at the scene. He wore a black shirt with a white short sleeved vest with red flames and a red collar. His pants were black as well, and baggy I might add. His red and black sneakers were planted on the floor and he wore a wrist watch on his left wrist.

"Yeah, listen to Roxas guys." Kairi said crossing her arms across her chest. She narrowed her perfectly shaped eyebrows down at the two across from her. She always thought Tidus acted immaturely and never thought any of his practical jokes were… 'funny'. Tidus turned his head to the red head. He smirked and gave an "I guess you're right" to her and Roxas.

"Gee, Roxas, I'm sorry. You two, Kairi. I have learned the error of my ways and I will apologize to my good buddy, Wakka, here…" he said making a fake little pouting lip. ((**A/N:** Sorry to make him act like this, I just wanted to make him the immature one in the story.)) Tidus turned his head to Wakka, still having the little pout. "Wakka, pal, can ya ever forgive me?" Selphie scoffed and Riku and Aerith rolled their eyes in disgust as Sora shook his head in pity at Tidus. Wakka raised a not-so-amused eyebrow at his childhood friend. Tidus's face was frozen in that pouty look. Wakka stared a bit more at Tidus, whose face was slowly starting to quiver… his lips were tingling a bit, as if straining not to burst out laughing. Well, strain they did no more. Tidus's face quickly turned into a grin and he burst out laughing. This made the whole cafeteria turn to look at the 'outcast' table. The populars gave him 'WTF' looks and the jocks all had their faces frozen, their overcooked burgers either stopping at their mouth, or they were staying inside their mouths waiting to be swallowed. Even the band geeks were staring at them while the Goths… well… stayed emotionless.

By this time, Wakka was already standing up out of his seat, both of his strong hands clinched into tight fists. His eyebrows narrowed down at the still laughing Tidus. Suddenly, he grabbed a handful of Sora's mashed potatoes and held it firmly in his hand. "Hey!" Sora yelled. Wait a minute… why was he upset? The food in the cafeteria sucks! Wakka raised his hand which held the chunky potatoes and Tidus, who had now calmed down, looked up at Wakka. His pupils suddenly got smaller at the sight he saw. He quickly leapt out of his chair and started to dash across the cafeteria. Wakka let out a scream of aggravation and threw the chunky product toward Tidus, who was now half way toward the Exit door. His head peered over his shoulder and his blue eyes widened in horror as he saw the food coming toward him. There was only one thing he could do… and he did. He ducked, having the potatoes go flying past where he was standing. It flew further and further until…

_**Splat!**_

Tidus's eyes slowly opened and he rose up from huddling down on the tiled floor. Everything was dead silent. All eyes were facing Tidus… and Tidus slowly turned around to see just who the chunky yuckiness had hit. Oh, no. Tidus's eyes widened as big as dinner plates, as did Wakka's. The person who was hit was a jock! The potatoes slowly slid off his face to reveal it was the captain of the Varsity football team! Tidus and Wakka let out a gasp of horror, as did the jock's snobby girlfriend. She then narrowed her perfect eyebrows at Tidus and Wakka and stood up. Her smooth hand slowly reached down for the slice of brown-cheesed pizza on her lunch tray. Once she had it in her grasp, she flung it at Tidus, who ducked again. The pizza hit the wall behind him. Everything got quiet again… that is until—

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Suddenly, the students screamed in both excitement and horror as chunky mashed potatoes, burnt burgers, old pizza slices, and expired pudding cups were thrown all over the cafeteria. You'd think these students were pro at food fights because in less than two minutes, the walls and the majority of the students were covered in today's lunch! Even some of the popular, snobby girls were joining the excitement while their friends cried over their dirty, expensive outfits and potato/pudding covered hair. And the Goths… just sat at their table, doing nothing as the food hit them…

Aerith and Selphie were hiding under their table, trying not to get hit while the others held up their lunch trays as shields. Riku threw some pudding across the cafeteria. Score! He hit a jock! Sora threw some potatoes. Sweet shot! He hit a band geek! This was all considered fun to them. It wasn't everyday you would get a chance to be in an actual food fight! And their last food fight was what? Last Tuesday! Ok, so maybe it was almost everyday this happened to them. They didn't care; it was all good clean fun to them. ((**A/N: **Clean? Yeah right! XD)) Suddenly…

_**Whoosh! SLAM!**_

All the food stopped flying everywhere. No more screaming and shouting. No more sounds of getting splatted with food. Nothing. Dead silence.

The students slowly looked toward the cafeteria entrance door. The majority of them let out a gasp of shock. Standing in the doorway was the most strict teacher in the school. Mr. Sephiroth. The look on his face could scare even the giant robot monster attacking Tokyo. If looks could kill, everyone and everything would have died that minute. His silver orbs slowly scanned across the cafeteria room. Students had looks of horror on their faces. No one spoke. No one even took a breath as Mr. Sephiroth made his way down the 'aisle' giving cold stares at everyone who's eyes met his. He stopped right in the middle of the cafeteria, the clicking sound the heels on his shoes made came to a complete stop. Even more silence. His lips slowly opened and the low, yet calm sounding voice that belonged to him spoke:

"Who… started it…?"

Chills ran up the spines of the students as he spoke these words. Even the Goths were terrified. What made them jump in shock was when he said once more:

"_WHO STARTED THIS!_"

"It was me…"

That's when the students gasped again. Sephiroth slowly and calmly turned around and was face to face with Tidus. He was the one who had said it. He had a glint of fear in his eye and began to continue," I-I made my friend mad… and that made me act up… so I threw some mashed potatoes at him, but he ducked and it hit someone else… it was all my fault…" Every time he paused Sephiroth stood up even straighter. Tidus clutched his eyes shut; waiting to see what Mr. Sephiroth would do to him.

"No, sir. He didn't start it, _I_ did…"

What? Someone else confessed? Who would be brave enough to take the punishment for their friend from Mr. Sephiroth, himself? I'll tell you who… it was Wakka. Mr. Sephiroth quickly spun around and faced the boy.

"What… did you say…?" Mr. Sephiroth said in a low tone. He made his way to the outcast table and looked Wakka straight in the eye.

"I said I started the food fight, sir." Wakka repeated; fear no longer in his tone.

"So did I." Sora called out. Sephiroth looked to Sora.

"Me too." Riku stated.

"I did too." Kairi said.

"And me." Roxas told the teacher.

"Yeah… us too…" were the last responses from both Aerith and Selphie who slowly crawled out from under the table. Mr. Sephiroth was shocked. This had never happened before. They were all guilty? He quickly got rid of the shocked look on his face and stood straight up again.

"Well… until I find out which one you eight really did started this whole thing…" he started pointing to the seven at the table and then to Tidus standing in the middle of the room," You're _all_ coming with me." The students who took no part in the 'confessing' gasped yet again. "_Silence!_" All the students shut up… and Mr. Sephiroth made his way across the room, the eight friends slowly following him in silence. The rest of the students, even the Lunch Lady, watched them leaving with out letting one word escape their lips. Mr. Sephiroth and the eight made their way out the door, having it softly click shut behind them…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

The sound of soft knocking came against the wooden door of the main office. "Come in!" came the sweet response. Mr. Sephiroth opened the door with a small creek and stepped inside. Behind him trailed the eight guilty students. As Mr. Sephiroth stepped closer to the head desk, intense tapping of a keyboard kept getting louder and louder to his eardrums. One last step was all it took to be face to face with the secretary of the head desk. Ms. Daisy Duck just typed away, paying no attention to the man in front of her desk.

"Ahem." Mr. Sephiroth cleared his throat. Ms. Daisy still paid no heed to it. Gosh the tapping of the keyboard was annoying. Just tap, tap taping away she went. "_Ahem._" Mr. Sephiroth repeated, getting rather annoyed. Slowly, the little duck secretary lifted her head from her busy, yet annoying, typing. Her eyes met his. A sudden chill ran up her spine and you could hear her gulp.

"Uh, h-hello, Mr. Sephiroth." She said as polite as she could, clearing her throat a bit. Yes, even the staff members were afraid of this fellow teacher. Who wouldn't be? "W-what can I do for you s-sir?" It was then her large eyes spotted something behind the man. She peered over his shoulder to see none other than Sora, Kairi, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Roxas, Selphie, and Aerith. What a mess! Pudding and burger condiments in their hair, potatoes on their shirts, lettuce hanging off their shoulders and pizza sauce stains on their pants and skirts. Ms. Daisy let out shocked gasp and quickly jumped out of her seat, rushing over to the students. "Oh my goodness! You poor dears! What happened!" She started to brush the stale lettuce off of Roxas's shoulder.

Mr. Sephiroth let out a sigh of disgust," These children started a food fight in the cafeteria. I assume you'll let the principal handle this?" He crossed his large arms across his chest as he watched Ms. Daisy continue to clean up the students.

"Another food fight? Well, at least this boring old school is finally getting some excitement!" Ms. Daisy said turned to Mr. Sephiroth with a hand—or wing on her hip. She smirked slightly and Mr. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Ms. Daisy! The punishment, please!" he said aggravated. He let out a soft sigh again. Why did Ms. Daisy have to defend the students? She was always the rebel herself. And she was right… this school _was_ boring. Nothing ever really happened. She always considered the place so dull that even BoBo the Clown couldn't liven it up!

"The punishment? Oh, yes! Right!" Ms. Daisy ran back behind her desk and started typing up a new report. Once she was done, which seemed to only take two minutes, she grabbed the report out of the printer and walked over to a door to the right of her desk. It was made of wood and had a glass window with the words imprinted on it: "Principal Hartless". She lifted up her feathery arm and knocked softly against the door.

"Yes? Who is disturbing the ruler of darkness!" came the loud booming answer. This made Daisy flinch just a bit because she was so use to the loudness of his responses. Ms. Daisy cleared her throat a bit.

"It's Ms. Duck! We have a problem concerning some students, sir!" she answered ever so politely.

"Bring them in!" came his booming voice again. The eight jumped back, scared and Mr. Sephiroth turned to them with a smirk of amusement on his face. He grabbed Sora's wrist and pulled him toward the Principal's office door. Sora quickly grabbed Kairi's hand she grabbed Riku's, who got Selphie's, who got Tidus's, who got Wakka's wrist, who got Aerith's, who grabbed Roxas's. ((**A/N:** Oy, my hand would hurt from that!)) Mr. Sephiroth hauled them all into the 'Office of Terror', as most of the students would call it. The slammed shut right behind them and Ms. Daisy let out a sigh of depression. "They're so young…" She then sat back down on her chair and resumed her typing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tring!_

Sora looked at his computer screen and saw an instant message appear on his **screen**. His blue orbs looked around him to make sure no one in the computer lab heard it. He didn't know why he had to make sure no one heard. Almost all the students were in chatrooms. Some were on websites, and the teacher was asleep at his desk far off in the corner of the lab. Sora clicked the "accept" button and the chat began.

(_**Keybladeweilder087 **has been added to the chat._)

**DarkOblivion190: **hey sora

**Keybladeweilder087: **Hey Riku

**DarkOblivion190: **wuts up?

**Keybladeweilder087:** nm…u?

**DarkOblivion190:** same

**Jumpropegrl:** hiya sora!

**Keybladeweilder087:** Hey Selphie! 

(_**Blitzball-King009 **has been added to the chat)_

**Jumpropegrl: **Hiiii Wakka!

**Blitzball-King009: **heya guyz

**Keybladeweilder087:** whats up?

**Blitzball-King009: **nm u?

**Keybladeweilder087:** ditto

**DarkOblivion190:** yea…..

**Keybladeweilder087: **Hey Yuffie why so quiet?

**Jumpropegrl: **yea! You alwayz talk! 

**NinjaGirl6573: **sorry guyz….. just thinking

**NinjaGirl6573: **whats going on?

**DarkOblivion190:** guess wat!

**DarkOblivion190: **Hartless iz makin us stay after skool 2 clean up the lunch room!

**NinjaGirl6573:** what?

**NinjaGirl6573:** that's SOOOO not fair!

**Keybladeweilder087:** I kno…

_**BBRRIINNGG!**_

And that's when the seventh period bell rang. Time to go home… well not for everyone. Sora exited out of his chat making sure not to save it to the computer. He stood up and grabbed his red LL Bean backpack ((**A/N: **Like mine!)) and put it up on his shoulder. He started to make his way to the door when he felt a tap on his shoulder. His spun around to see his good friend Yuffie from the chat. She had brown eyes and short raven black hair. Around her head was a silver head band. She had on a black sleeveless shirt and khaki shorts with a black belt. She had white knee-high socks and brown worn out army boots. "Hi Yuffie." Sora said with a cheerful look on his face. He grinned showing those pearly white of his. Yuffie had a stern look on her face and Sora's grin quickly disappeared.

"I cannot believe that man! He doesn't have the right to be called the principal!" her voice was full of anger making Sora step back a bit. "The nerve of him! We have janitors and shit, _they _can clean up the cafeteria instead of you guys!"

"Mr. Hartless said we need to learn discipline." Sora said while rolling his eyes slightly. Their principal was a cold man. He didn't care about anyone. Not anyone. He was always talking about what he believed. How the world is nothing but darkness and stuff like: "Darkness shall rule! There is no such thing as light!" ((**A/N: **By now, you should have figured out that the principal is Ansem.)) Ugh. Would you want to have a principal like that? I know I wouldn't. And the students of Destiny High School sure wish they didn't either. Yuffie placed a hand on her hip and shook her head slightly. Sora rolled his eyes again at the thought of having to clean up the nasty and dirty cafeteria. "Well, at least I'm not gonna be alone…" Yuffie gave a small nod then she and Sora walked out of the computer lab. "Hey, I have to go to my locker. See you later, Sora." Yuffie said giving a small wave to Sora. Sora waved back and Yuffie disappeared around the hallway corner. Sora let out a sigh and made his way to the cafeteria, getting a few stares from the students in the hall along the way. He walked down some stairs, turned a few corners and finally made it to a pair of large double-doors with a sign above it reading: "Cafeteria".

'_Well… let's get this over with…' _he thought. He pressed his hand against the door and lightly pushed it open. He took one step inside and—_splat!_ He stepped on a slice of brown-cheesed pizza. A disgusted groan escaped his lips as he peeled the pizza off the bottom of his shoe.

"Sora!" a voice called. Sora looked up and saw Kairi running toward him. He quickly put on a smile. Kairi reached him and smiled at him. "Hey!" her smile quickly faded and she frowned a bit. "Ugh, I can't believe this punishment!"

"I know. We might as well get started on it." Sora told her throwing the pizza slice in the trash can. He took a mop that was up against the wall next to the trash can. Kairi picked up the bucket of water and looked at Sora.

"C'mon, we already started." She led him to the others who were already there and cleaning up. Riku and Roxas were wiping the pudding and potatoes off of the walls. Tidus and Selphie were cleaning the table tops. Wakka was scrubbing the other tables, trying to get the hardened pizza sauce off of them. Aerith was mopping the floor and didn't look like she was enjoying it. Kairi placed the bucket of water on the floor and grabbed the wash cloth that was draped on the bucket's border. She dipped it inside the water, letting the water's coldness send a small chill up her spine. The Princess walked over to a wall on the opposite side of the room and started to scrub the walls near Wakka and Aerith. Sora sighed again and put the mop inside the bucket, letting it get wet. He pulled it out having the water drip from the mop and land on the floor, making a small puddle. He slowly began to push the mop back and forth against the tiled floor.

This was torture. All of them didn't like this one bit. But… I guess it was better than something else the principal could've come up with. The double-doors opened and stepped in was the King of Darkness himself. The eight all stopped their cleaning and turned their heads to face their harsh principal. Mr. Hartless made his way toward them and stopped four feet away from where they were cleaning. There was an awkward moment of silence between them all as they stared at each other. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Principal Hartless spoke," I hope you all have learned your lesson. Because I plan on seeing my cafeteria spotless tomorrow. And since I still feel you brats need more discipline, I don't want you to just clean up the cafeteria…" he made a small pause and observed the new looks forming on the eight's faces. He then continued," I want you all to clean up the entire school." Loud and annoyed groans escaped from the gang's mouths. Mr. Hartless gave them a fierce look that read: "I'm in charge now! OBEY ME!" When they saw this look, they all shut up instantly. Mr. Hartless then turned around and began to make his way out of the cafeteria. Suddenly, he stopped again in front of a peace of tomato left from an overcooked burger. He then looked over his shoulder and said," You missed a spot…" Then he walked out the double-doors, letting it close softly behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well… they were finished. It took about forty-five minutes to clean the whole cafeteria. Once they were done, they all sat down at their table together, bushed. Aerith wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Man… I'm beat…" she said breathless. "Me too…" the rest said in unison. Roxas let out a deep sigh and stood up.

"We should finish up the rest of the school. The sooner we get started on it, the sooner we can get out of here…" everyone looked up at him. Kairi and Sora nodded in agreement while Selphie fell out of her chair at the thought of having to do more work. Everyone stood up. All but Tidus.

"Hey… guys?" Tidus softly said. Everyone turned to him and saw he had his head hanging low. "Why… why did you guys defend me earlier…?"

"Because we're friends." A voice came. Tidus looked up and saw Wakka standing in front of him. "Best friends, ya?" Selphie and Aerith nodded in agreement. A smile appeared on Tidus's lips and he stood up.

"Thanks guys. That really means a lot to me." Tidus's smile became bigger.

Riku took a step toward Tidus," What're friends for?"

"I'm… sorry about how I was before." Tidus said softly, rubbing the back of his head.

"All is forgiven, Tidus. Let's just put that behind us." Kairi said grinning. She looked around the cafeteria. It was so clean and spotless. You could actually see your reflection when you look down at the floor. "C'mon, let's finish up the rest of the school…" they all picked up their cleaning supplies and walked out the double-doors of the cafeteria. They all stood in the hall. They was a moment of silence.

"Ok, well, let's spilt up. Roxas and Riku, you guys can work on the upstairs hallways. Selphie and Wakka, you can do the halls down here. Kairi and Sora, you clean up the bathrooms. Tidus and I will handle the open classrooms." Aerith spoke like she was the commander of the drill team. Well… her boyfriend, Cloud _was._ She always watched him at practice. I guess she wanted to try out how he made commands. The others just stared at her in shock. They stayed quiet a bit and didn't move. Aerith raised one of her perfect eyebrows and stomped her foot slightly. "You heard me—_move_!" And as if they were being chased by Godzilla, down the halls they all ran!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Janitor Donald Duck marched down the hallway whistling a merry little tune. ((**A/N: **I dunno why but I thought Donald would make a good janitor! XD)) He pushed his trashcan on wheels (or whatever it's called) down the hall. He opened the door to the janitor's closet and pushed the trashcan inside. As you can tell, he was happy he didn't have cleaning duty for the day. The closed the door and locked it. He walked to the very end of the hall and took out a small key. He was standing in front of a fuse box and slowly put the key into the keyhole. _Click. _It opened and Donald opened the little door. His finger ran down all the buttons as he searched for a certain one. "Aha! Here it is!" he pushed a big red button and then…

_**Click. Click, click, click, click, click!**_

Everything went pitch black! And it was quiet… so very quiet… Janitor Donald closed the fuse box and locked it. Then he walked out of the school, locking the main doors!

…

A loud high pitched scream was heard and echoed through the empty halls. Footsteps could be heard stampeding down the halls. They got louder and louder until…

_**BAM!**_

"Ohh… my head…" came the voice of a boy. It was Sora. He sat up and rubbed his head in pain. "What happened…?"

"Sora, is that you!" came the voice of a boy. This time it was Tidus. He managed to stand up and felt his way around. He felt something soft and started to yank on it.

"Ow! Tidus, that's my hair!" screamed a voice of a girl, who was Kairi.

"Oh, sorry!" Tidus laughed sheepishly. "Here, give me your hand!" Tidus ran his hand down from her hair to Kairi's forehead. Then he slowly moved down to her chest… he heard Kairi let out a gasp. And he knew it meant trouble…

"You pervert!" he heard Kairi scream, and as if she knew where he was standing—_SLAP! _– She slapped his cheek.

"What's going on!" Sora's voice screamed. Kairi managed to stand up and since she was next to Sora she tried to pull him to his feet. Suddenly, a small light appeared down the hall… it caught the three's eyes and they watched as it got closer… and closer. Kairi, who finally pulled Sora to his feet, was practically digging her finger nails in his arm. Sora paid no attention to it. The light kept getting brighter and brighter as it came closer.

"Guys? Is that you?"

That was Riku's voice. The light went onto Sora's face, then on Kairi's and Tidus's. "Thank Destiny I found you!" Sora shielded his eyes from the light and could barely make out who the figure standing in front of them was. Another figure stepped up next to Riku. It, too, holding a bright light. It had to be Roxas.

"Riku…? Is that you…?" Sora said still shielding his eyes. "Can you lower those lights…?"

"Oh, sorry!" Riku and Roxas lowered the objects that made the light. Flashlights. Of course.

"What's going on? Why is it so dark!" Kairi's voice asked in terror. Even more footsteps were heard coming down the hall. Riku and Roxas quickly spun around holding up their flashlights.

"Yo, man! Put that flashlight down!"

"Wakka?"

"Guys?"

"Selphie? Are you guys ok?" Tidus's voice questioned.

"We're fine! But… where's Aerith?" Selphie's voice went from cheerful to worried. "Tidus, wasn't she with you?"

"Yeah, she was. I dunno where she is now…" Tidus was starting to get worried too.

"Here I am!" Aerith's voice came booming out of no where.

"AAAHH!" everyone but Aerith let out a startled yelp of shock. Kairi put her hand over her heart to keep it from beating so fast. Selphie looked out from behind Wakka and Sora dropped Tidus, who jumped into his arms from shock, to the floor.

"DAMMIT! DON'T DO THAT!" Riku screamed as he put the flashlight up to Aerith's face. She then shielded her delicate eyes from the light.

"Sorry." She answered. They all let out a sigh of relief. "So… what's happened?"

"I dunno, maybe we blew a fuse." Selphie said; her voice quivering a bit.

"C'mon we have to get to the main entrance." Roxas started to walk past them all and lead the way with the help of his flashlight. "Where'd you find those flashlights?" Sora asked staring down the hall they were walking through.

"They were on the book cart in front of the library. Go figure." Riku answered. He gave a slight shrug.

"I hate the dark…" Kairi said scared. She felt someone get a grasp of her hand. It was soft and smooth. She looked down at her hand and then up to the figure's face. It looked like Sora.

"Don't worry, Princess. We'll get out of here soon." Sora said and he squeezed her hand gently. Kairi couldn't help but smile. No matter how scared she'd get, Sora would always be there for her. Ever since they were little. Sora was a great friend and could always make her laugh. When she was sad, he'd comfort her. When she was mad, he'd try to cheer her up. Why, even when they would get into fights, later in the day of the fight Sora would walk up to her and give Kairi her favorite candy and apologize. Kairi blushed slightly and squeezed his hand gently.

"Hey, guys, we made it to the entrance!" Roxas said. They all gave a little cheer and Roxas ran up to the doors and tried to open them.

"See? I told you guys we'd get out of here soon." Sora said shooting a grin to all his friends. They all smiled happily and nodded in agreement.

"Not as soon as you all think…"

This sentence made them all turn around to face Roxas. He had one hand up against the door. There was a long silence…

"What do you mean?" Riku asked breaking the silence. Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and Sora's eyes widened a bit as Aerith and Wakka took one step forward. Roxas slowly turned around to his friends and shook his head slightly.

"We're locked in…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

God, my hands hurt! Well, readers, that's the first chappie! I hope you all like it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Something tells me this is going to be the only long chapter I write. Don't worry though; the other chapters will probably be pretty long too. If you want an update, you know what you all have to do! **REVIEW PLEASE**! Oh, and!

_**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! **_

-KHAngel


	2. Author's Note

Hello readers! I am so sorry for the long delay for the second chappie of "Locked In". So many things have been happening. I feel really bad for making you guys wait so long.

But on a lighter note: I GOT KH2 THE DAY IT CAME OUT! I beat it too. Shyeah. The ending is great, but I won't spoil it for you guys! ;D

Anyway, I honestly will try to continue the story, but I have an awful writer's block and I feel as if my writing is a bit … amateur... So, be patient and hopefully I'll have the next chappie up soon, okie?

And who knows? I might put up another story of mine!

Until next time, over and out! ((I've always wanted to say that! XDD))

-KHAngel 33


End file.
